I'm not a Knight, I'm a Soldier
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: Our lovable blonde Jaune was just about ready to give up in discovering what his semblance may or may not be, that is until he came to his room and listened and sang to his favorite band that his semblance came to. By all means, NOT A SONGFIC, one of the many what would Jaune's semblance be fic. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a Knight, I'm a Soldier**

**Disclaimers I don't own the RWBY or LINKIN PARK, RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and the Rooster Teeth team and the creative mind and creator Monty Oum, LINKIN PARK belongs to the band members, Mike Shinoda, Brad Delson, Rob Bourdon, Dave 'Phoenix' Farrell, Joe 'Mr. Hahn' Hahn, Chester Bennington (R.I.P. dude), and Warner Bros. Music.**

**Now before anyone gets their knickers in a twist, this ain't a song fic, more of the messing with the potential as to the regards of what Jaune's Semblance could or could've been fic.**

**Sound savvy, then let's get on with this story.**

After surviving initiation, Jaune later studied on the regards of semblance and the potential abilities they could offer.

Even when Pyrrha said that one's semblance ability is essentially a manifestation of one's soul and an extension of the huntsmen and huntress in general, which was a start.

This lead to him studying recorded history of huntsmen in the past from recent years over the last century and those told in fairy tales as to what Jaune could potentially have.

In regards to what are considered the most powerful in terms of nonfiction, were time manipulation, teleportation, and an extreme healing factor, while fiction depicts heroes who can not only safely maneuver but control Grimm, the 4 basic elements, and manifesting your aura into a new level of an un awakened force.

As such today he was going down the list of semblance abilities with his team and their sister team RWBY, as everyone was curious and excited to what Jaune's potential could be.

"Ok this is trial number 57, Jaune are you ready" called Pyrrha as she Jaune, Ruby, and Yang were out on the academy's track and field to test to see if Jaune may have the same speed ability like Ruby.

"Ready" said Jaune as he got on the starting line, "Ruby are you ready" called Pyrrha, "I've been ready for weeks" Ruby said giddily.

"Woo hoo, go Ruby, go vomit boy" cheered Yang, "Alright on your marks" said Pyrrha as she took out a stop watch as both Jaune and Ruby crouched over readying to run.

"Get set" said Pyrrha as both Jaune and Ruby put their game faces on, "GO!".

And like that a trail of rose peddles followed her and before you know it, she ran past Pyrrha, "2.33 seconds, good job Ruby" smiled Pyrrha, before she lifted towards Jaune before he finally made it towards Pyrrha himself.

"18.9 seconds" said Pyrrha with a smile, "Really" huffed Jaune, "No worries Jaune we got all day to keep trying" said Ruby with a smile.

As such for the next hour, Jaune and Ruby continued to race and while Ruby's worst time was no less than a 3.08, Jaune's best time was a 15.6, while his current worst was a 26.5.

"I…huff…think…huff…we…huff…should…huff…call…huff…it…huff…a…huff…day" wheezed Jaune as Ruby and Pyrrha had pity for their friend, as Yang was kind enough to carry him over her shoulder.

"There, there Jaune, there's always tomorrow" said Pyrrha as Jaune was border line fatigue, "FYI, you puke on me I will toss your ass on the ground" said Yang with a smirk, even though she was quite serious.

Jaune only groan as Ruby began to rub his head sympathetically, as the group made it back to their dorm rooms.

Once there, they tossed Jaune in bed and let him rest as he was left alone winded and his confidence and self esteem hurt as he had crossed off another semblance ability in the list he and his friends made.

Sighing, Jaune could only do what usually made him feel better and that was to listen to his favorite band and sing out loud when no one was around.

Taking out his scroll and putting on his wireless headset that were in his colors he selected a song that everyone knew the lyrics to as he only chose to occasionally sing the main chorus.

Jaune:

_I've tried so hard, and got so far~_

_In the end, it doesn't even matter~_

Unknown to Jaune the whole time, his body was glowing and his team had made their way inside.

They knew the lyrics and while Ren was tempted to join Jaune and rap Mike's parts, they were curious what was going on as Jaune finished singing the main chorus for the last time.

And like that something in not only Jaune, but his whole team felt different on the moment, as Jaune would normally spaz out at the sight of people walking in on him while he was singing like that, but for some reason he genuinely felt like it doesn't even matter.

"Hey guys, just got here" asked Jaune with a smile, "Yes, in fact we were curious" said Pyrrha, "Curious about what".

"Well you were glowing right now, and I mean that in a literal sense" said Ren, "Come again" asked Jaune as he cocked a brow, "Wait Jaune you didn't notice" asked Pyrrha, as he gave a curious look to them as to what they were talking about.

"Jaune, I think you may have found out your semblance" said Pyrrha with a smile Jaune bolted out of his bed, "Really" said Jaune with a smile, "Yes, though I think it may involve the need to sing".

"What do you mean" asked Jaune, "Well, I don't know, but originally I came back to check on you and give you some words of comfort, but seeing you better and singing made it feel like it didn't matter especially since we saw your semblance in action" explained Pyrrha.

"I concur, originally I wanted to start our weekend homework with Nora, but now I feel exactly like Pyrrha as it doesn't even matter" said Ren, "And I was going to find an excuse to get out of it, but I'm like everyone else" smiled Nora.

After hearing that, Jaune too felt the same thing as he believed what they said, "So what you're saying is my semblance is based on whatever song I'm singing" said Jaune.

"Ooh, let's try this song" said Nora as she made Jaune listen Disturbs 'ten thousand fists'.

Expecting literally see ten thousand fists punching the air, or Jaune punching at a rapid pace to even at least have the punch of a ten thousand fists, they got nothing.

Then they tried songs from other bands from, Celldwellers 'Switch Back', Crown the Empires 'Johnny Trilogy', BABYMETAL's 'Gimme Chocolate', to the Devil May Cry 5 official sound track.

Nothing happened, and Jaune was beginning to worry that he's forever stuck singing 'In the End' forever now.

"Guys I think maybe his semblance could only exclude to LINKIN PARK songs" said Ren, "That maybe the case, Jaune, try singing a different song from LINKIN PARK" suggested Pyrrha.

Looking through his selection of songs, Jaune made sure to avoid singing songs like 'Bleed it Out' or 'One Step Closer' considering the lyrics may bite him back in the ass.

So he selected the song 'High Voltage', cause he figure that with Nora revealing her semblance, she could absorb any electrical damage for the team.

Unfortuntely Jaune admits he couldn't rap, especially a fast song, to the level of Mike Shinoda, which so they opted to let him sing just Chester's lyrics.

As he was mentally psyching himself up, Jaune's body began to glow and the moment he said High Voltage, he cause a stream electricity stream around him like a tesla ball.

This of course killed the power with all the dorms in the hall, to which they played innocent and having no involvement with anything to the blackout.

But this also lead to the team talking about Jaune's semblance even further, in regards to maybe all Jaune needs to do sing say the songs title, and to their surprise they were right about their assumptions, especially to songs like 'New Divide' and as mentioned 'High Voltage'.

At long last Jaune had discovered his semblance, and while it gave him a huge access of abilities to LINKIN PARK songs, it seems that their earlier works Hybrid Theory to Meteora were easy to maintained, while the later albums The Hunting Party to One More Light became more and more draining on his aura.

Regardless Jaune now knew what he could do and felt pretty damn great about himself that his overconfidence may have risen to the point of being cocky as he couldn't wait for combat class next week.

So after eating lunch, everyone gathered in towards Professor Goodwitch's class, with some, aside from Jaune, being enthusiastic than others.

"Morning students, I hope you are well energized and had a balance meal before class" said Miss Goodwitch, "Now who'd like to go first".

While a number of students shot their arms up first, the one that stood out was Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I'm quite surprise that you willingly want to start today's lesson" said Miss Goodwitch with a surprise look on her face.

"I feel pretty good about myself today Miss Goodwitch" said Jaune as he gave her something she'd never seen and that was a smile of confidence.

"Very well, would you like me to select a partner for you or do you have someone in mind" asked Miss Goodwitch, "If you could set me up on a 1 on 4 match against Cardin and his team, that would be great" said Jaune as the whole class were talking amongst themselves over what Jaune said, including his teammates.

"Jaune what are you doing" said Pyrrha, "Pyrrha I got this, I know I got this" Jaune said confidently as Cardin and his boys got on stage waiting for Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, while I admire your sudden growth in confidence, I'm concern that whatever has come over you may have clouded you mind with too much ambition" said Miss Goodwitch.

"Very well Mr. Arc. Mr. Winchester are you and your team ready" asked Miss Goodwitch, "We are, and don't think me or my boys are gonna go easy on you Jauny boy" Cardin said with a smug smile.

"Wasn't expecting it" said Jaune as he drew his sword, "Very well, the first match will consist of Jaune Arc of team JNPR verses team CRDL" said Miss Goodwitch as she made her way off stage, "Begin!".

Once he got the ok, Jaune's body began to glow which got Cardin and his team's attention worried what they may have gotten themselves into.

"Hey Cardin, why is everything so heavy" said Jaune as Cardin and his team felt their bodies getting heavy to the point that it almost felt like fatigue.

Taking advantage, Jaune charged in ready to swing Crocea Mors down towards Cardin, but he had enough strength to lift his mace and block the attack in time.

"Come on boys, get up off your asses and help me" grunted Cardin as Russel was the first to get up off his feet to attack Jaune head on, but each swing was slow and exhausting to him, before Jaune charged in and bashed him with his shield, knocking him to the ground.

Seeing his team mate down, Dove and Cardin got back to their feet while Sky was lagging behind, "Cover me" ordered Cardin as Dove began to take shots at Jaune, as he lifted his shield to block the incoming gunshots.

This in turn gave Cardin the opportunity to swing his mace and send Jaune flying back to the ground.

"I'll admit, your semblance caught us off guard and admitingly cool, but this is where you lose" said Cardin as he and his boys began to stand up and feel proud over Jaune's inevitable defeat.

Looking at his aura Gauge, Jaune still had enough to do at least one more song ranging from the Living Things to One More Light, and opted to try a song from the ladder album.

As his body began to blow, Cardin began to charge towards Jaune before he whispered 'Invisible' and was out of sight.

"What the hell" exclaimed Yang wide eye as the whole class were talking and asking how it was possible for Jaune to have 2 semblance abilities like that, that even Miss Goodwitch was taking notes of this.

"Pyrrha did you guys know of this" asked Ruby to her fellow red head, "Yes, but that's not the limit of his powers" said Pyrrha with a supportive smile, "Wait you saying vomit boy has more than one semblance ability" asked Yang gaining everyone's attention waiting for Pyrrha's answer.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" spoke up Ren as everyone was thrown into a loop over this.

Back to the fight, team CRDL were on edge looking for Jaune as they were back to back looking for a faint tangent or hearing out for a popped joint.

Alas they got their answer when Jaune appeared in between them just as he was beginning to turn visible and using the base of his sword managed to knock Russel and Sky out for the count, and would have gotten Cardin, but Dove intervened by pushing him back.

"Good job Dove, I owe you lunch at the cheese steak shop in town" said Cardin, "Twice the cheese steaks, double the cheese, provolone width" asked Dove, "Sure why not".

While they were talking, Jaune was winded and was already in the red and was frustrated in himself for the outcome.

_Damn it, I was so close, _thought Jaune as he was getting to his feet as Cardin and Dove loomed over him.

"You can do it Jaune" called Ruby from the spectators stand as he turned his head to see that his friends were cheering for him.

"Come on vomit boy, you came this far already it be a letdown to see you fail now" shouted Yang, "Come on Jaune, you're our fearless leader of team JNPR, so break their legs" shouted Nora.

"Jaune, I never said this openly up till now but, you're my brother and I'm supporting you all the way" shouted Ren as that was a spectacle of its own, along with what he said in the process.

"Jaune I know you can do it" called out Pyrrha as she was the last one to say words of support as Weiss nodded at him with approval and Blake held a flag that said 'Go Jaune Go'.

Even if he was going to lose, Jaune was going to at least make sure he dragged Cardin down with him as his body began to glow one more time.

"Oh no you don't" yelled Cardin as he charged at Jaune.

"I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to…" said Jaune as he lifted Crocea Mors and waited for Cardin to get closer, "Break!".

And just like that, Jaune not only disarmed but destroyed Cardin's weapon beyond repair as he smiled victoriously, but it was short lived after Cardin delivered a straight punch to Jaune's face, knocking him out for the count.

Later

Waking up in the nurses office, Jaune grunted and felt his face to removed the bandages he received after getting punched by Cardin before his presence alerted Pyrrha, who was waiting patiently for him to awaken.

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said as she came to his side, "How are you feeling" asked Pyrrha, "Physically good, my pride and ego crushed" Jaune said as he lowered his head.

"Though to be fair I think I might've had it coming" said Jaune, "Regardless you were excellent out there, that you've become the talk of the school" smiled Pyrrha as she never felt more proud for Jaune than in this very moment.

"Really" asked Jaune, "To put it frank, you've really caught not only the student body, but the faculty and possibly the attention of the neighboring kingdoms" came the voice of Ozpin as he came into the office, his coffee in hand.

"Headmaster Ozpin" said Pyrrha, "Please don't move from your spots" was all Ozpin said as he paced himself as he stood over Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Mr. Arc, what you have shown today was quite marvelous and a spectacle that when Glynda not only informed me but showed the video of your actions today in class, I felt it was needed that I'd address you in person" explained Ozpin.

"Jeez Professor, I'm speechless" said Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head, "Keep that modesty, it'll help you in further dictating your actions in the future no doubt, so tell me exactly what can you do" asked Ozpin.

"Well I don't suppose you've heard of a band called LINKIN PARK" asked Jaune, "Are you kidding me, that band is older than your grandparents time, and were regarded as the greatest band with a lead singer who was the voice of the century, to say I haven't heard let alone never attending their concert would be an insult to the band and a disgrace to my fellow Soldiers" said Ozpin.

"You got to see the band live before" asked Jaune, "A story for another time, but what does LINKIN PARK have to do with anything" asked Ozpin, "Well you see, my semblance enables me to use a number of abilities based on any song sung or the title of said song".

"That is quite fascinating" said Ozpin as he looked at Jaune calculating as it left the blonde knight uncomfortable.

"Rest well, and see to it that you use your gift for the greater good of mankind" said Ozpin before he approach the door and opened it as the rest of team JNPR and RWBY fell through the door.

"Uh, hello Professor" Ruby said sheepishly, "Greetings Ruby, it's always a pleasure as is the rest of you" said Ozpin as he made his way out, leaving the group of friends to check on Jaune.

"Is it true, you can do a lot of things based on whatever LINKIN PARK song" asked Ruby as she was bouncing in place with pure excitement, "Uh yes" said Jaune.

"That is so awesome Jaune, can you teleport, can you run fast, do have super strength, do you the ability to control polls" asked Ruby, "I still find it hard to believe that you out of all people to have probably the most weirdest, if potentially powerful semblance ability to be gifted to anyone, especially to a very old band" said Weiss.

"Says the girl who was humming to the song 'Shadow of the Day' on our way here" said Blake as Weiss began to blush as everyone shared in a laugh.

"So what now guys" asked Jaune as he looked at his friends, "I don't suppose you want to go into town and go do Karaoke now would you" asked Ren as this got Jaune's attention.

"So long as I don't have to sing High Voltage, Blackout, or Bleed it out, I think we'll be safe" said Jaune, "I call dibs in choosing the first song with Jaune" said Yang.

Elsewhere

To say that rumors and videos didn't go viral would be nothing more than preventing the inevitable as the reality was, news did spread fast and while there were those quick and ready to debunk this and call it nothing more than a hoax, staged, or really great video affects and editing.

But those that knew otherwise and had hoped and waited for someone like Jaune, let's just saying he was no longer a sitting duck for bullies and those to show how superior they are to him, but now was the prized buck of hunting season with a bulls eye painted on his back.

Talks amongst not only the other kingdoms, but organizations and people of power in hopes of benefitting from Jaune already began to plan and make their move.

One of these people were closer than ever and wasted no time in ceasing the opportunity, as he lead his army and surrounding fleet into the journey into Vale in hopes of not only protecting them, but recruiting Jaune as their General stood tall, proud, and straight as he looked over the horizon.

"General Ironwood, I've been to inform you that all troops are aboard and all ships are set to depart on your command sir" said a soldier, "Then let's not waste any more time and get this ship sailing" said General Ironwood as the soldier saluted back to his commanding officer.

Elsewhere

As mentioned, there are other people who became aware and have their own interest in terms to recruit Jaune, as rumors spread as far as to the queen of the damned herself.

"Your Grace, how should we approach this boy" asked Tyrian with his signature psychotic smile as Salem sat on her thrown as she contemplated what to do after hearing news and the feats done by Jaune Arc.

"For now, we do nothing but wait for Cinder and her team to successfully infiltrate Beacon Academy during the Vytal Festival, from there I'll instruct her what to do" said Salem nonchalantly.

"Of course your Grace" bowed Tyrian as he let himself out the room leaving Salem alone and smile in a manner that spoke that victory will be hers no matter what.

**Well I hope you guys like it, leave me your thoughts in the review section and before anyone, cause I know there's always that one guy trying to be a smartass, only looking like a dumbass in regards to me choosing LINKIN PARK as to other bands along with any jabs you can throw at me for being a LINKIN PARK fan, I'll say grow some Cajones or Bitties and write something better if you didn't like it.**

**Other than that, don't know if I'll continue writing this or not, if I get enough feedback of people wanting more, maybe I will.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a lot of positive feedback, and a lot of you guys wanted more, as such I'm here to give you guys what's been asked.**

It was another day at Beacon Academy, the students were attending classes, or enjoying their breaks, while Beacon Academy's top 2 teams were enjoying their youth.

The only thing that was different about today was the arrival of General Ironwood and his army leaving both the Headmaster and Miss Goodwitch with a feeling of unease.

"What in the world does he think he's doing" asked Miss Goodwitch as she held a firm grip on her riding crop, "Please Glynda, he's only doing his job, considering the recent exploits" said Ozpin as he calmly took a sip from his mug.

"Are you talking about the recent whereabouts of the White Fang or the fact that a certain student has a limitless number of abilities in regards to his semblance awakening" asked Miss Goodwitch as she looked at Ozpin with a stern look.

"I understand where you're coming from and that his arrival as such is an eye sore, but we must remain positive as to what comes next" said Ozpin as he heard the dinging sound to his elevator.

"Ozpin, it's good to see" greeted General Ironwood, "James, it's been too long" greeted Ozpin back with a smile.

"Glynda, you're as ravishing as always" flirted General Ironwood, "James, quite the lady killer as always" Miss Goodwitch said with a 2 faced smile before turning to her serious demeanor back to Ozpin.

"I'll leave you 2 be" said Miss Goodwitch as she marched her way out the room, "As prudish as ever" chuckled General Ironwood as Ozpin smirked from the man's comment.

"No comment, now care for a drink" asked Ozpin as he gestured to his tray of coffee set, "Please, and make mine black" said General Ironwood as Ozpin began to serve the man a cup.

"So how's it been James" asked Ozpin, "To be honest it could be better, Atlas has its fair share of criminal activity from certain groups as always, and to hear them being present in a place like Vale. Well it's best to take the needed precautions now than later" said General Ironwood as he took the cup Ozpin handed to him and poured himself some additional whiskey.

"I can't disagree with you with that, though some might say this may cause provocation and not intimidation" said Ozpin as he enjoyed his coffee.

"Come now Ozpin, I'm only looking out what's best for everyone" said General Ironwood as he cocked his brow, "I know you are friend, but remember that I'm also the headmaster to an academy with students who may or may not share their dark past" said Ozpin with a warm smile.

Taking the words of the headmasters into consideration, General Ironwood sipped from his mug of coffee and liquor.

"So shall, we get down to business and discuss plans as to how you intend to set up your patrols" asked Ozpin as he sat at his desk, "Gladly, but first I must ask out of curiosity" said General Ironwood.

Before even knowing what General Ironwood was going to say, Ozpin knew exactly the question he feared he asked, and what he'll do with the answer he needed in return, but still held a strong poker face.

"There's videos going around in regards to you having a student, who has plethora of abilities as it is part of his semblance" asked General Ironwood as Ozpin nodded.

"So tell me and be honest with me, is everything in the video shown to be true" asked General Ironwood as there was a pause between the men as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

"Indeed so" said Ozpin as General Ironwood began to smirk, "So tell me, who is this student and where can I find him" asked the General as the headmaster let out a sigh.

With team JNPR

Even with him discovering his semblance, that didn't mean Jaune could slack on his swordsmen ship, in fact it gave him a reason to further perfect and continue working.

And because his team was awesome and supportive of him, Jaune was trying new fighting styles while also incorporating the songs of LINKIN PARK to his arsenal.

So far, and thankfully, the Hybrid Theory album was useful to him by all accounts, whether it be the ability to instantly destroy or break because of 'One Step Closer', disarming huge groups of people without fatally killing them with 'Papercut', or in desperate situation where he needs some distance between himself and his enemies 'Pushing Me Away'.

While Meteora and some songs from Minutes to Midnight were easy to use and maintain, they were both not without their drawbacks.

"Are you alright guys" groaned Jaune as he and his team were laying flat on their backs unable to move or feel anything at the moment.

"Note to self, 'Numb', although affective, is a gun with 2 barrels one at the user and the other at the target" groaned Ren, "I honestly haven't feel numb like this since forever" laughed Pyrrha, "You're telling me sister" said Nora.

While taking an unscheduled break, Jaune made mental note to add 'Numb' on the list to dangerous and desperate songs when using it.

While singing the actual lines and lyrics seems to only affect the user, it seems that saying the song title affects everyone in a 10 yard radius, which would be good if not for the fact it affects everyone and anyone.

"Well let's count our blessings to be training in an area where there's no Grimm" said Ren, "Yeah thank god for that" grunted Jaune, before they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Well look what we got here" came the unwelcoming voice of Cardin, "Oh god" Jaune said disgruntle in his tone, "You know, this is perfect chance to deliver some much needed payback, especially since I had to replace my weapon entirely because of you Jauny boy".

"Jaune, please sing something, anything" grunted Nora, "Come on boys, pick someone up and follow me" smirked Cardin as he lifted Jaune and tossed him over his shoulder.

While the boys of team CRDL followed their leaders example and where he was leading them, the members of team JNPR didn't need to lift their heads as they could hear they were on the grounds of Beacon and the road of the campus to the dorms.

Eventually they heard a door opening before each member was tossed on his or her bed.

"Consider this my means of not saying sorry in the past, and for finally gaining my respect" said Cardin before he ushered his team out the room and closed the door to team JNPR's room.

"So that happened" Nora stating the obvious, "Well it's good to know that Jaune has one less enemy now, and if he really meant what he said about gaining his respect, possibly an ally" said Ren.

"Well I'm happy to at least knowing that brute Cardin won't be harassing Jaune or any of us, any time soon" smiled Pyrrha.

It was a lot for Jaune to take in, first his semblance, gaining acknowledgment from his fellow huntsmen, and now he's got Cardin's respect, things could only escalate and go up his way from now on.

But that train of thought ended when he felt his scroll buzzing in his pocket, and while he could gain the feeling to move his arms, his fingers could only twiddle and fumble the device from his grasp.

Eventually it stopped ringing, and didn't thought much, thinking he could call whoever was calling him back later.

Soon the scrolls of team JNPR began to all ring, and just like Jaune, they had no means of answering the call, but Nora was pretty close.

"Wonder what that was all about" asked Pyrrha, before their dorm room was opened, "Guys' are you all right" came the voice of Ruby and her team, "Why what's up" asked Jaune.

"Headmaster Ozpin has been trying to contact you 4, and figured since neither of you guys answered, they decided to call us instead" explained Yang, "So what's up" asked Blake as she was pointing at them.

"Long story short, singing or mentioning the song 'Numb' is probably not the best idea in combat situations" said Jaune as he got an understanding nod from teams RWBY.

"Well lucky for you I'm here, so brace yourself Jaune" Yang said as she tossed Jaune over her back again like a sack of potatoes, "Thanks Yang" said Jaune, "Anytime vomit boy".

Time Skip

While the trip to the headmasters was nothing special, to say that first impressions are essentially vital when meeting people, especially when said person was your headmaster and his friend who happens to be General to the Atlas military.

Still Yang was kind enough to prop him up right as he sat in front of Ozpin and General Ironwood.

"Greetings Mr. Arc, I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time along with your team" said Ozpin apologetically, "No worries, sir we were just practicing my semblance and well me and my team were left to numb to move at the moment" Jaune said sheepishly.

"That is a magnificent semblance to have, tell me young man is it true that you are the student that has multiple semblance abilities" asked General Ironwood with comforting smile.

Darting his eyes to Ozpin, the headmaster to could only nod in approval as to what the General was asking him.

"Uh, yes sir" said Jaune as General smiled wide as he leaned back, "My you are something special to say the least son. Tell me do you know who I am" asked General Ironwood.

"No, I'm sorry I can't say I do" said Jaune, "That's quite alright. My name is General James Ironwood, I'm in charge of the Atlas military and you my boy are indeed what the world needs" said General Ironwood.

"Huh" was all Jaune could say to the General, "Listen to me boy, the world is always at constant threat against the Grimm, and while the 4 season maidens are powerful in their own right, you are on a level of different power" explained the General.

"James, aren't you speaking to much in these insecure walls" Ozpin said wide eye, "Ozpin, please tell me that the thought never crossed your mind once over the potential this boy carries within him" said General Ironwood.

"Even if that were true, know that there's a time and place when speaking of delicate matters that have by no means of business especially to one of my students that may pose as life threatening" Ozpin said with a serious look.

"Uh… what's going on" asked Jaune confused over what spiraled down, "Mr. Arc please forget what you just heard, I'll have Professor Peach come pick you up and help you and your team recover to what had befallen to you as of now" said Ozpin.

"Now hold on a second Ozpin, I'm not through talking to this young man yet" said General Ironwood, "Yes you are James, now please excuse yourself now so that I may talk to one of my students in private" said Ozpin.

While insulted, General Ironwood didn't object and gathered himself to leave, "Arc was it, before I leave let me extend my offer to you that should you ever consider leaving Beacon Academy and want to start your life as a huntsmen and a soldier, please don't hesitate to find me" said General Ironwood as he headed to the elevator, leaving Ozpin and Jaune alone.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Arc, truly I am" said Ozpin as he massaged his temples, "Um sir, what was that about" asked Jaune, "Sigh, a story for another time, though for now I did want to talk to you".

"Understand that I always have the best interest in mind for my students, but understand Mr. Arc that you posses a gift that is now known and will be confirmed by all, and while James is considered the lesser of evil to the many groups and individuals who will seek out and force or use you and your powers for their own gain, just know that you have a choice in all say and matters" said Ozpin.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that the chances of you being caught between a rock and a hard place is not only inevitable, but that rate of probability has spiked exponentially, but I have no doubt that whatever new obstacles may befallen to you, you'll strive through for the greater good" smiled Ozpin as Jaune could only smile back over Ozpins expectations.

"Oh before I forget, tell me Jaune which albums of LINKIN PARK do you own" asked Ozpin.

"I got Hybrid Theory all the to One More Light along with their REANIMATION album and RECHARGED album and their 3 live albums" said Jaune, "Are talking about their tours in Texas, Milton Keyes and One More Light Live" asked Ozpin, "Yes sir".

"Well any soldier would tell you they had more Live albums, albeit smaller, and members of the bands themselves had a couple Underground albums and have either started their own bands and solo projects" said Ozpin.

"Huh, I didn't know that" said Jaune, "Now you do, along with being the owner of said albums" smiled Ozpin as he presented a box of not only all the LINKIN PARK CD's but some memorabilia.

"Professor I can't have this" said Jaune wide eye, "Take it my boy, I feel it's only just to know that even in this day of age while everyone still wants to be heroes and huntsmen, that there are always going to be generations of future soldiers to come through the ends of time" said Ozpin before Professor Peach came in with a wheelchair ready for Jaune.

"Till next time Mr. Arc" said Ozpin.

Later

As soon as team JNPR gain the ability to feel and move properly, they spent the rest of the afternoon with their sister team exploring and listening to the other songs produced by LINKIN PARK that had fallen deaf to the public's knowledge and ears.

"Damn, Chester had a set of pipes" said Yang as she was listening to the band doing a live cover to the song 'Wish' by Nine Inch Nails.

"The man also had a great set of range to match" Blake said calmly as she and Weiss were listening to 'Leave out all the rest', with said heiress having a relax look on her face.

"Makes me curious if you could use the names of the songs the band has covered" said Ren, "We should definitely try a trial run for those songs along with the songs from each of the bands side projects and solo projects" said Pyrrha as she was finishing pinning the bands insignia on a band flag on the wall of their room as it was given to them by Ozpin.

"Jaune we should definitely have you try 'Remember the Name' next time were training" Nora said eagerly, "No let's try 'Petrified' next" said Yang.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of time and opportunities for us to try out all these songs don't you think Jaune? Jaune" asked Pyrrha to see their leader dancing to 'Welcome'.

"Think we should join him" asked Ruby, "I know I will" said Ren as he got up and stood next to Jaune as they began to perfectly sync their moves together.

Once they had their fun, both boys stopped as the girls cheered and clapped for the show they gave them.

"Out of curiosity, what are your guys' favorite LINKIN PARK song" asked Jaune as he sat on his bed.

"Definitely 'Hit The Floor'" smiled Yang, "I was always a huge fan of 'One More Light', but I also love 'Heavy'" said Ruby with smile.

"I'll admit, besides 'Shadow of the Day' and 'Leave Out all the Rest', I enjoy 'The Messenger'" said Weiss as the first 2 songs surprised no one, "'Victimized'" was all Blake said, which also surprised no one for some reason.

"Aside from 'Numb', I like 'Crawling' 'In the End', and 'One Step Closer'" said Nora as her song choices were what definitely defined the identity of early LINKIN PARK.

"If I had to choose my favorite LINKIN PARK song, I'd say 'The Little Things Give You Away'" said Pyrrha as this surprised everyone.

"'Frgt/10 from their REANIMATION album, 'I've Given Up'" said Ren as both songs were polar opposites with the latter raising brows of concern, "What about you Jaune" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune sat there for a minute while trying to think of his favorite song is, but came to the conclusion of 3.

"'Breaking the Habit', 'Robot Boy', and 'Powerless'" said Jaune as each of those songs definitely reflected Jaune well, while also showing that those songs may have helped him to grow to the huntsmen he is today.

"Hey guys, why don't we continue you this to the cafeteria, and who knows maybe people will also voice their opinions" suggested Jaune, "I can eat" said Yang, "I like food, I like pancakes, I want syrup, I want everything" sang Nora as she skipped her way out.

Elsewhere

Once Jaune had left, Ozpin called General Ironwood back along with Miss Goodwitch into the Academy's underbelly to discuss over matters what was spoked about earlier today.

"I swear James, what were you thinking. Better question, were you even thinking at all" said Miss Goodwitch, "It was my mistake to get overly excited, for that I'll admit" General Ironwood said with his arms crossed.

"I don't care, you're a General to a military and have sworn loyalty to uphold the secrets we have with Oz" Miss Goodwitch said as she was grilling the General that no drill sergeant could even hold a candle to.

"Alright Glynda, I think he's had enough" said Ozpin as he finally decides to intervene, "James hear me out that no matter what ambitions of plans you may have for the huntsmen of tomorrow, by no means are we allowed to take the risk in exposing the whereabouts of any of the maidens" said Ozpin as he stood in front of the incubation pod where the Fall Maiden was being treated.

"I understand Ozpin, truly I do apologize" said General Ironwood, "Well now that, that's out of the way, let's leave this and all matters involving this topic here and nowhere else" said Ozpin as he lead his team out of the Academy's underbelly.

**Let me start by saying thank you all for your support, honestly I never expected there to be this much love and want for this story, and as promised I decided to give you guys one more chapter to your enjoyment.**

**For the record to anyone curious to know, these are my top 10 LINKIN PARK songs in no particular order.**

**1\. Breaking the Habit**

**2\. Bleed it Out**

**3\. Burn it Down**

**4\. Fire (Dead by Sunrise)**

**5\. Talking to Myself**

**6\. Welcome (Fort Minor)**

**7\. Until it's Gone**

**8\. Halfway Right**

**9\. Numb/Encore**

**10\. Krwlng **

**While I would normally answer by saying all of LINKIN PARK songs I love, I figured I give you short list as to the songs I usually hear on loop throughout my day, as it also gives you all an idea as to who I am as a person based on my song selection.**

**Speaking of, what do you guys think of the song choice that I think teams RWBY and JNPR would like, would you agree, disagree, if so what LINKIN PARK song best describes your favorite RWBY character in your opinion along with what's your favorite LINKIN PARK song, which I mean losely, if you have one or 2 or ten like me? **

**Also this goes without saying, but in also to being able to have abilities based on not only LINKIN PARK songs, songs they collaborated with and associated with, along with songs from Dead by Sunrise and Fort Minor are also going to be part of Jaune's semblance ability.**

**And while that may sound confusing given how you think some songs may be repetitive to implying to the same ability, I'm sure I can find a way around it, though some suggestions would be welcoming.**

**Till then enjoy your evening everyone.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you guys so much for being so good in supporting this fanfic up till now, I really do appreciate it, as such after this chapter it'll indefinitely go into hiatus as I focus on my other work, but know that at some point, I shall return.**

With the Vytal Festival being on its way, students from the other kingdoms began to make haste into Beacon Academy in hopes of gaining fame for representing not only their school, but their kingdoms.

That being the case, Beacon Academy still served as a school to give their students the needed education in ensuring that they become the heroes of tomorrow.

Admittingly, combat class took over the majority of classes throughout the week as it gave students to not only train but to observe any to all rivals they may face in the competition.

So you can be surprise over the show the students got to witness after they saw Pyrrha Nikos wiped that floor against team CRDL.

Yes they are friends and are no longer garnered as the first year bullies, but still that doesn't excuse them from not getting their asses kicked by the greatest huntress of tomorrow.

"As always Miss Nikos, perfection without a flaw" said Miss Goodwitch as Pyrrha turned to address her, "Thank you for your praise professor" smiled Pyrrha with a bow.

"As for you Mister Winchester and your team, while I must say that your recent improvements on your teams collaboration, keep in mind that while you may have bested a newly strong adversary as Mister Arc, don't think you'd get the same outcome from the next opponent" said Miss Goodwitch.

"Understood…professor" grunted Cardin as he and his team began to pick themselves up from their recent skirmish against Pyrrha.

"Now I'd like to continue forward with a doubles match today. Mister Arc, would you kindly choose someone on your team to join you" said Miss Goodwitch, as Jaune had only turned to Ren who got up to his feet as both made it on stage.

"Good, all that's left is for us to have anyone from the other academy's to step forward and volunteer" said Miss Goodwitch as she scanned the room.

There was a minute of silence, before someone raised their hand, "Yeah, we'll take them on" said a student with blonde hair as it was kept in dreadlocks as he stood next to a muscular male student with 2 short horns on his forehead.

"Thank you, now could you please introduce yourselves" said Miss Goodwitch, "Sure, names Hector Novak and this my boy Nic Tine, and I happen to be the leader of team HRON (heroin), and I'm not referring to the drug by the way" said Novak.

"Understood, now could both students get on stage, and prepare themselves for battle" said Miss Goodwitch.

"Say aren't you that guy who can turn invisible and increase the gravity weight of people" asked Novak towards Jaune as his weapon of choice was 2 twin barrel pistols.

"That an many more" Jaune said confidently, "Right so tell me was that real or stage" asked Novak, "You'll just have to wait and see".

"Combatants prepare yourselves" said Miss Goodwitch as Ren and Jaune pulled out their respective weapons, while they examined their opponents with Novak using what appeared to be a syringe gun of some kind as the stock of the gun was a giant needle in itself.

Nic was putting on 2 gauntlets almost like Yang, but instead of blasting 12 gauge, each one was lined with a 6 ring revolving dust as they exited in a bunch of dotted panels that you'd find a on a salt shaker.

"Begin" said Miss Goodwitch before Nic slammed his fist to the ground and created a stone wall between him and Novac, and Jaune and Ren.

"Good job setting us up a defense Nic, now let's get these chumps" said Novak as he spotted Jaune pursuing headfirst to the brick wall with Ren on his tail.

"Is he seriously planning to ram against this wall like a damn freight train" said Nic as Jaune's body began to glow, "Ren hang tight. Forward" shouted Jaune and like in a blink of an eye, Jaune and Ren teleported on the other side.

Catching the duo by surprise, before Ren turned to face Nic and Jaune against Novak.

Novak began shooting syringes towards Jaune who lifted his shield to avoiding getting hit with, what he prayed weren't dirty needles from junkies of the street, before swinging his sword towards Novak, who barely lifted his weapon in time to dodge the oncoming blow.

Ren wasn't fairing much better against his larger opponent, who despite his large stature was delivering fast swings against the green ninja, as Ren was starting to feel like a certain little boxer facing against a famous boxing celebrity on a classic game.

Still Ren used his own strengths to the best of his ability's as he opted to slide under the man's legs and using his the blades to his machine pistols cut across his calves.

Even with aura, Nic suffered what could best be described as a Charlie horse in battle as he fell to his knees, as Ren was behind him with his guns pointed towards Nic's back.

In a means of defense, Nic clapped his hands together and encased himself in a ball of ice.

Back to Novak and Jaune, the opposing huntsmen in training was getting his ass handed to him as Jaune had the advantage to properly attack and protect himself as Novak was barely blocking blows from Jaune who was using his shield to attack him, and swung his sword as a means to intimidate the man into not shooting his syringe gun.

Eventually they were at the edge of the arena, where Jaune had Novak corned and began to charge at him head on.

Anticipating this, Novak quickly side stepped and stuck his foot out, expecting Jaune to trip himself out the arena, and Jaune did miss and tripped over Novak's foot.

Body already glowing, "Step up" said Jaune as he seemed to be floating literally feet away from the floor.

Turning his head around, Novak gave Jaune the 'Oh shit' look as Jaune readied himself, 'Step, step up, step, step up" said Jaune as he began showing off to the surrounding students as he began to quadruple jump back and forth in the air as if he was a ninja wall running on plat forms that weren't there.

Once Jaune was at a good height, he shot himself towards Novak as he lifted his shield and the given speed and momentum knocked Novak down for the count upon collision.

As all this went on, Ren was on guard waiting for something to happen as he also kept on eye on Jaune's fight and how he managed to swipe another victory for team JNPR.

"Ren are you good" called Jaune, "Personally I'm fine, but I can't tell about my opponent, though something tells me he has no interest in surrendering" said Ren as Jaune began to head towards their direction.

As Jaune began to make his approach, Ren notice electrical sparks inside the ice dome, before it shattered to reveal that Nic had injected a raw lightning crystal into one gauntlet, and in the other a raw fire crystal.

"Oh shit, not good" said Ren out loud as he manage to avoid getting hit by an extreme bolt of lightning from the man's punch, "This is seriously not goo Jaune".

Knowing that they were facing against a beast than a student now, Jaune stepped up his game, charging in head first Jaune as he lifted his sword high and began to glow once again.

"Hit the Floor" shouted Jaune as he manage to lay Nic flat on his chest with only one swing from his sword before mounting on his back.

His body glowing one more time, Jaune needed to lean in close and whisper something in the man's ear, "Faint" said Jaune before Nic did so as Jaune said as he too also passed out.

"The winners of the match is team JNPR by last man standing. Mr. Lie Ren, should I call for medical attention for Jaune as well as the team you have bested today" asked Miss Goodwitch.

"He'll be fine today, just give him an hour to rest or until Nora decides to" began explaining Ren as he watched Nora lifted Jaune and began to slap him silly till he woke up.

"Wakey-wakey fearless leader" smiled Nora as Jaune cupped his swelled up face, even though it was healing, "Thanks Nora" groaned Jaune as he and his teams made their way back to their seats.

Amongst the crowd of students were cheers from not only their teams, and the entire Beacon student population, but the ones that stood out were teams CRDL, CFVY, RWBY, and SSSN over Jaune's victory.

"Look at you vomit boy, getting praised and acknowledge by the entire student body" teased Yang as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Jaune we so gotta have another RWBY and JNPR teams outing and figure out what's the best way for us to use your multiple new skills and new team combo names" Ruby said giddily.

"You never mentioned that your sister team was full of equally badass people like you guys" Sun said towards Blake, "This is actually pretty much recent" Blake said nonchalantly.

"I'll admit for being essentially dead weight when we first met, you've improved greatly Jaune" Weiss said with her nose still stuck up in the air.

"What's this, finally considering to give lover boy here the time and day" teased Yang as Ruby, Sun, and Nora shared in a good laugh, "I'm trying to be nice, so don't ruin the mood you fiend" Weiss said angrily towards Yang.

"And you, don't get any ideas just cause you seem to greatly improved" Weiss said towards Jaune as he felt his pride got hurt just a little after today's match.

"Still Jaune you have greatly improved, in fact I think we may have to up your training a bit" praised Pyrrha as Jaune's pride was healed thanks to her, "Sounds like a plan" smiled Jaune before they all sat down and continued to watch and support their fellow huntsmen of tomorrow.

Later

Class had ended and with the weekend already here, teams JNPR decided to celebrate by taking an airship into Vale and eat out, while their sister team RWBY was out doing their own thing.

"So what are you guys craving" asked Jaune, "Somewhere that serves pancakes 24/7" cheered Nora happily, "Sigh, Nora you know we're banned from eating Lenny's after you dried out that restaurants pancake supplies on national pancake day" Ren said.

"They said it was all you can eat" Nora said innocently, "There's always ISKIP" suggested Pyrrha, "Vale unfortunately doesn't have one yet" said Ren as he remembered vividly he spent the day with Nora trying to convince the city council, whilst having to restrain Nora, into adding one.

"Here's a suggestion, Excalibur's Pizza" said Jaune, "I can eat pizza" said Nora, "Been a while since I've sat down and enjoyed pizza" thought Ren out loud, "Well given how much not only Jaune, but us as a team improved, I say we deserve pizza" Pyrrha said.

The walk to said pizza parlor wasn't long as the team sat down and ordered 4 extra large pies, 2 combination, one half sausage and pepperoni, and the last one a half Hawaiian and cheese.

With drinks at hand and there appetizers from the salad bar station, the team was ready to sit down and enjoy their night in peace, that is until a man with short frosted blonde hair over her black hair, wearing rectangular shaped glasses, a blue jacket over a white button up with matching blue pants and dress shoes approach their table.

"Excuse me, kid with that blonde hair, you wouldn't happen to be the student who can do a lot of semblance abilities now could you" asked the man.

Remember the conversation he had with Ozpin, and given how his semblance wasn't a secret to anyone now, Jaune could only look at his friends with bits of salad dressing on his lower left lip.

Ren and Nora gave him a confused look, before Pyrrha nodded to Jaune to speak truly, "Yes, that's me" said Jaune as the man in question began to smile.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have spot you when I could. Where are my manners names Max Bet, and you're exactly I've been looking for Mr.…." trailed off Max.

"Jaune Arc" replied Jaune, "Jaune Arc, I can see it now baby, your name on billboards, magazines, cereal and protein bar boxes, hell maybe we could even get you a toy line" Max said as his eyes were glinting like stars of the future.

"Hold on what's going on here" asked Nora, "Max Bet is here to recruit and endorse Jaune over his talents and abilities. It's good to see you again Mr. Bet" greeted Pyrrha.

"Mrs. Nikos, pleasure as always is mine. Also in case you were wondering, our offer to recruit you still stands" Max said with a smile, "Thank you Mr. Bet, you're generous as always" Pyrrha said humbly.

"So wait, you're seriously here to recruit and endorse me" asked Jaune as he was surprised to say the least, "That I am Mr. Arc, and I can assure you that Werner Bros. can provide to you and whatever needs you want" said Max as he digged through his jacket.

"Here's my card kid, give me a call when you're ready to change your life for the best for a guaranteed future amongst the stars" said Max as he handed Jaune said business card.

"Until then, take care and I'll see you kids around" said Max as he made his way outside the building just as their food had arrived.

"So… anything on your mind Jaune" asked Ren as Jaune was in a daze taking it all in as Pyrrha had a pained sad look on her face, "Are you alright Jaune" asked Pyrrha.

"Huh, sorry about that guys I'm just… wow I never expected this to happen" Jaune said as he looked at the business card at hand and began to smile over what else he could have in store for his future.

Never considering the idea that Jaune may get approached by recruiters, Jaune was beginning to have a feeling of glee inside him as he began to envision himself as the huntsmen of tomorrow and finally becoming the great huntsmen his family was before him.

Though reality this is exactly what Ozpin had warn Jaune when they discussed in private, unbeknownst to the happy go lucky blonde.

While Jaune was eating his pizza in a joyful manner, the same can't be said about his team, with Pyrrha looking quite upset over the fear that might change Jaune now that he was approached by his first recruiter.

Ren and Nora were literally there sitting on the side lines knowing to well how upsetting the situation is for Pyrrha, and how one of them has to snap him out of it.

This of course meant that as soon as they finished eating, team JNPR made the ride home and back to their dorms waiting for the chance for Ren to talk in private.

That opportunity came when Pyrrha decided to go out and train, with Nora following her, leaving the two huntsmen alone.

"Jaune are you thinking of taking that man's offer from earlier" asked Ren as Jaune held the business card as if it was the golden ticket he needed to gain access into the VIP lounge of previous heroes and legends.

"To be honest I am considering, though I think if I ask Weiss to assist me and reading any to all contracts, maybe I'll consider Max's offer" smiled Jaune as Ren sighed in disappointment.

"Jaune, let me ask you, did you notice anything happened while were eating dinner and Max had left" asked Ren as Jaune was taken aback and thought about.

"Um… we were quite, which is kind of odd to be honest, why are any of you guys sick" asked Jaune as he showed his obliviousness once more, "You didn't notice how sad or upset Pyrrha was" asked Ren even though he knew the answer.

"Wait she was upset, why" asked Jaune, "She was upset about the recruiter" said Ren, "Well Max did say he would offer her to change if she wanted to, and he seemed like a cool guy about it".

"No Jaune listen, she was upset with you and the recruiter" explained Jaune, "Wait why is she upset with me" asked Jaune as this was a first for Jaune.

"Think about, she left her kingdom to attend here at Beacon Academy to get away from the lime light and start a fresh slate, but her reputation still followed her and mattered to a good number of students, except from us, especially you" explained Ren.

Jaune took a moment and remembered when he first met Pyrrha and knew jack squat about her, until Weiss brought up her being on the covered cereal for Pumpkin Pete's, and even then he still didn't think much about her.

To Jaune, she was always just Pyrrha, the girl who literally pinned him to a tree after he was launched like a rag doll, and even followed and believed him to be a good leader.

And looking back since their time in Beacon, students would approach and asked for autographs and selfies with Pyrrha from time to time and the only person who ever brings up her reputation now and again is Weiss.

If one thing stood out, whenever it was a random student or Weiss, Pyrrha would always put on this fake smile and later on would show a sad face when she was alone with her team whenever she was upset.

So looking back at it now, and thinking back to what Ozpin told him about being mindful of people, Jaune felt disgusted as he looked at the business card he held in his hand.

Tearing it to bits and pieces, Jaune looked at Ren before speaking up, "I really messed up didn't I" said Jaune as Ren nodded to that statement.

"Come on let's go find Pyrrha and Nora I need to apologize to her" said Jaune as Ren followed his leader out their dorm room, "Hey Ren, thanks for helping me open up my eyes".

"Like you said Jaune, we're brothers and that's what brothers do" said Ren as both made their way to find Pyrrha and Nora.

Time Skip

Both Pyrrha and Nora were at the border from Beacon Academy to the Emerald Forest, ready to kill some Grimm.

"Pyrrha" called Jaune from behind as this got not only the Spartan's but the Viking's attention, "Jaune" said Pyrrha as Jaune and Ren finally caught up to them.

"Look Pyrrha, I came here to apologize to you for what happened back at the pizza parlor" Jaune said as he was catching his breath.

"I was insensitive from not realizing you were there next to me, and stupid for ever considering the guys' offer, so please forgive me" said Jaune as he was waiting for Pyrrha's response.

Pyrrha was actually surprised as she saw Jaune running from their dorm rooms to apologize, as she's met fellow huntsmen and huntresses who seemed to change when they were given a chance to become famous.

Naturally she began to give a real smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune I forgive you" Pyrrha said kindly as this got Jaune to smile back.

"Awe we're one big happy family again" Nora said as she began to group hug her team, as they all hugged back and shared a laugh, "So interested in joining us for a nightly Grimm hunt" asked Pyrrha.

Sure enough, Jaune and Ren's weapon lockers arrived just in time before they armed themselves up, "Sounds like fun" said Jaune as he began to lead his team out for some running and gunning/slashing fun.

While all this went on, back in the Headmasters office sat Ozpin, who like always monitored and checked on his students and smiled over the maturity growth of Beacon's second greatest team of first years.

"Well done Mr. Arc, well done indeed" smiled Ozpin as he was proud and was more than confident that Jaune may be the one to put an end to the Grimm and what really plagues mankind now.

**There you guys go I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like I said in the intro this is actually gonna be the last chapter I'll be posting as this story is officially on hiatus as of now.**

**Yeah I'm sorry I know a good number of you and more to come wants more, but I got other commitments in writing at the moment, not to mention with going back to college by the end of the month and me seriously needing to find a new job, well it's moments like this I wish I was still a High School student again, then I'm reminded how much high school, middle school, and even elementary fucking sucked for me, I know I'm a sad man living in a cruel and unforgiving world.**

**Anyways enough poking fun about my past, at some point I will get back to writing this, when I can't say, but when I do I actually have figured out how the story will progress and the ending if you believe me.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
